Los accidentes pasan
by Mimato196
Summary: La guitarra de Matt está rota, hay tres sospechosos, Tai, Sora y Mimi ¿Quien será el cumlpable?


Los accidentes pasan

Matt: ¡¿Quién Fue?

Gritó Matt furioso al entrar a su departamento y ver que su amada guitarra estaba partida en dos. Frente a él estaban los tres sospechosos, sus dos mejores amigos y su novia, ninguno dijo nada solo miraban a Matt con miedo, el rubio se miraba más que furioso. Matt pasó su vista por sus tres sospechosos, primero empezó con Tai en el cual podía ver escrita la palabra culpable a todo lo ancho de su rostro, si había sido Tai de seguro lo mataría en ese instante. Después siguió con Sora, ella también se miraba nerviosa, lo cual era extraño, o trataba de encubrir a Tai o ella había sido la culpable, y Dios no importaba que fuera Sora, a ella también la mataría si fuese la culpable de que su guitarra se encontrara en ese estado tan lamentable. Siguió con su recorrido y ahora miraba a su linda novia Mimi, a ella tal vez no la mataría la amaba demasiado para hacerlo, pero no se le quitarían las ganas de ahorcarla si es que ella había roto su guitarra, la observó por unos instantes y por Dios, ella tenía esa cara, la cara que ponía siempre que hacia algo que no debía. Volvió a ver a los tres, los tres se miraban tan culpables que no sabía cual era el verdadero causante, tal vez debía matar a sus dos amigos, y medio matar a su novia así no tendría que batallar en averiguar quien era el causante de su guitarra rota.

Tai: Yo te diré que es lo que pasó.

Dijo Tai poniéndose de pie y mirando fijamente a Matt quien lo volteo a ver prestándole toda la atención del mundo. Tai se miraba decidido, Sora y Mimi lo vieron entre preocupadas y asombradas de que Tai fuese quien se atreviese a decirle lo sucedido a Matt.

Matt: Te escucho.

Dijo Matt clavando su mirada en su amigo , que al verlo tragó saliva nervioso y comenzó con su relato.

**Versión de los hechos según Tai.**

Pues veras Sora y yo veníamos de mi practica de futbol, cuando llegamos Mimi estaba sentada en el sillón y tenía la guitarra en sus manos, yo amablemente y con mi voz galante y varonil que me caracteriza le pregunté que es lo que hacia con tu guitarra en las manos, ella no respondió así que le volvía a preguntar, pero cuando alzó su vista sentí como me congelaba, su mirada era de una desquiciada y había un aura negra que la rodeaba podía jurar que se había vuelto loca.

Mimi: ¡Oye eso no es cierto!

Protestó Mimi poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta su novio y su amigo.

Tai: Espera tu turno, esta es mi versión de los hechos.

Protestó esta vez Tai que empujó a Mimi y continuó con su relato.

Como decía, Mimi se había vuelto loca y sostenía la guitarra de una manera posesiva, pero a la vez con fuerza, y como hombre valiente que soy no me intimide, podía ser que mi amiga estuviera loca o estuviera poseída pero eso no me impediría salvar la guitarra de mi mejor amigo, que yo sé significa demasiado para él, así que con pasó seguro, camine hasta Mimi y le exigí que me diera la guitarra y me dijera que era lo que estaba pasando, pero ella volvió a verme con esa mirada desquiciante y empezó a murmurar algo que no entendía mientras se mecía abrazando la guitarra entonces comprendí que Mimi estaba poseída.

Tomé la guitarra pero ella me aventó con una fuerza sobrenatural al suelo, y caí a los pies de Sora que se miraba igual de sorprendida que yo por la reacción de Mimi. Mimi se puso de pie y alzó la guitarra en alto, estaba seguro de que la estrellaría entonces sin poder evitarlo le pregunte.

Tai: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? Sabes lo que significa esa guitarra para Matt, mi mejor amigo en la faz de la tierra.

Ella se detuvo y miró con odio la guitarra para luego dirigir su mirada hacia mí.

Mimi: Porque él ama a esta guitarra más de lo que me ama a mi, y si me deshago de ella ya nada se interpondrá entre nosotros, y él me amara a mí solo a mi. Muajajajaja

Mimi comenzó a reír como una bruja demente y entonces lo entendí, Mimi estaba poseída por los celos y el despecho. Me puse de pie e intenté correr hasta Mimi para evitar que estrellara la guitarra en el piso, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar Sora se atravesó en mi camino, ella tenía esa misma mirada de loca que tenía Mimi, me frené y la mire a los ojos, estaba confundido no sabía que era lo que pasaba, pero algo tenía claro, tenía que salvar la guitarra de mi mejor amigo, por él, en nombre de nuestra amistad yo salvaría esa guitarra.

Tai: Pero que haces Sora.

Sora: La comprendo… murmuró ella bajado su mirada.

Tai: ¿De que hablas Sora?

Sora: Se lo que se siente que quieran más a un objeto sin vida que a una, lo sé por que yo te amo a ti Tai, y tú no te das cuenta por que te la pasas pensando en el estúpido fútbol.

Yo me quede sin habla por la confesión de Sora yo nunca me lo hubiera ima…

Sora: ¡Eso es mentira Tai! Yo nunca dije eso.

Protestó esta vez Sora, que caminó hasta donde estaban Tai y sus dos amigos parados, en todo el relato de Tai no había dicho nada porque ella no se había visto involucrada como la pobre de Mimi que no podía hacer más que ver a Tai con furia y esperar hasta que este terminara con su historia para ella contar la suya. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, Tai la había involucrado y no de la mejor forma.

Tai: Sora, espera tu momento este es el mío.

Sora no dijo más, cruzó los brazos y al igual que Mimi vio con furia a su amigo que continuaba con el relato.

Como decía nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, siempre pensé que cuando Sora se me declarara sería un momento romántico e inolvidable.

Matt: ¿Qué no se supone que tú te le tienes que declarar a ella y no ella a ti?

Tai: Matt, no te metas, esta no es tu historia, y eso es irrelevante, yo pienso que las chicas también deberían declarársele a los hombre, ¿por qué siempre tenemos que ser nosotros?

Matt: no tienes remedio, olvídalo y continua.

Ahora si como decía, yo siempre pensé que ese momento sería especial e inolvidable, bueno si sería inolvidable, no todos los días una chica con mirada de loca se te declara y menos de esa forma pero bueno como sea, yo quedé paralizado por la reacción de Sora.

Tai: Sora, eso no es cierto, ustedes están exagerando.

Sora: Claro que no estamos exagerando, yo comprendo a Mimi y a todas las mujeres que han sido cambiadas por algún objeto o algún tonto deporte, las comprendo porque yo he sido víctima de eso, las comprendo y las apoyó, liberación femenina.

Gritó Sora apasionada por sus palabras y de la nada sacó un sostén femenino y lo quemó frente a mis ojos como símbolo de su inconformidad sobre el trato de los hombres a las mujeres. Alzó el sostén a lo alto, y después lo aventó contra mí, yo lo pude esquivar, y lo más rápido que pude corrí hasta la prenda y la apague a pisotones, voltee hacia Mimi ella seguía con la guitarra en lo alto y recordé lo que tenía que hacer, salvar esa guitarra, y ahora no solo por nuestra amistad, sino ahora también en nombre de todos los hombres que habían sido acusados de prestarle más atención a sus hobbies que a sus novias, así que corrí, hice a Sora a un lado aventándola contra el sillón para que no se lastimara, y continúe corriendo hasta Mimi para poder sujetar la guitarra, pero cuando llegue era demasiado tarde, ella la había estrellado en el suelo en el mismo instante en que yo me aventaba para salvarla, fue inevitable, créeme Matt que hice todo lo posible por salvar tu guitarra pero no pude, espero comprendas amigo.

Tai apoyó su mano en el hombro de Matt en forma de pésame, Matt lo miró con incredulidad, ¿Enserio Tai esperaba que le creyera todo eso?

Mimi: Todo lo que dijo Tai es mentira, yo te diré lo que pasó en realidad.

Dijo Mimi interponiéndose entre su novio y Tai, este último la miró molesto y se alejó para darle espacio a la chica y que comenzara con su versión de los hechos.

**Versión de los hechos según Mimi.**

Lo que en realidad pasó fue lo siguiente, cuando tú te fuiste y me dejaste esperando a que llegaran Tai y Sora, yo me quedé sola sin hacer nada entonces la vi, mi mayor rival estaba recargada en la pared, me levanté y la tomé para verla de cerca, no puedo negar que la odiaba, muchas veces había sentido que le ponías más atención a ella que a mí, y no he de negar que muchas veces estuve tentada a tirarla accidentalmente y romperla, pero nunca lo haría por que se lo que significa para ti además de que terminarías comprándote otra así que no tenía caso.

La toqué pero no sonó igual a como suena a cuando tu la tocas, la miré por unos momentos y entonces me di cuanta de algo muy importante y que no me había dado cuenta antes, ¡la guitarra combinaba con mi ropa! Ahora mucho menos la rompería, al parecer no éramos tan diferente, me puse de pie y caminé frente al espejo, no se miraba mal, me hacía ver con más estilo, ahora la guitarra estaba empezando a agradarme entonces en ese momento llegaron Tai y Sora discutiendo sobre algo de una jugada que había hecho Tai en el partido, la verdad no les puse mucha atención porque no me interesa el futbol además de que estaba muy entretenida viendo lo bien que me miraba con la guitarra, realmente parecía una estrella de rock.

Tai: ¡Que no tenía otra opción!

Gritó Tai azotando la puerta y haciendo que perdiera la atención de lo genial que me miraba sosteniendo la guitarra.

Sora: ¡Claro que tenías opción! Pudiste hacer un pase.

Gritó Sora furiosa. Como la pelea entre los dos se estaba poniendo fea yo me acerque a los dos e intenté tranquilizarlos pero no me hacían caso, ellos seguían peleando de cosas que para mi no tenían sentido, Sora le decía a Tai que no hacía un buen pase ni para salvar su vida o algo así, Tai le contestaba que ella no se metiera, que tenía mucho que no jugaba futbol y por lo tanto ya no tenía derecho a opinar. Yo intente calmarlos pero los dos me empujaron y caí al suelo, afortunadamente caí sentada y no le pasó nada a la guitarra por el momento. La deje en el sillón y camine hasta Tai y Sora dispuesta a poner fin a su absurda pelea, pero entonces Tai dijo algo que nunca debió haber dicho, le confesó a Sora que tú y él habían sido los culpables de que el pastel que Sora había tardado horas preparando para ese chico misterioso que al final resultó ser Tai saliera salado, entonces Sora enfureció, había tardado horas en hacer ese pastel y ustedes lo estropearon no valoraron su esfuerzo y las horas que había estado practicando para que el pastel saliera perfecto.

Sora: ¿Cómo pudieron? Me esmeré tanto en ese pastel.

Tai: Vamos Sora yo que iba saber que era para mí, pensé que era para el tonto ese que se la pasa contigo en la clase de química.

Sora: Pues él lo hubiera apreciado más que tú, lo estropeaste y todavía te quejaste de su sabor, no valoras nada de lo que hago por ti.

Sora comenzó a llorar y se sentó sobre el sillón, Tai y yo intentamos consolarla pero nos alejó, después de unos minutos de estar llorando, alzó la vista y vio la guitarra y después vio a Tai, era la hora de la venganza, le estrellaría la guitarra a Tai en la cabeza y así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro Tai sentiría el dolor físico y tú el dolor sentimental.

Sora se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el sillón frente a ella en donde reposaba la guitarra, yo la miré, se miraba extraña, y cuando agarró la guitarra lo comprendí, Sora estaba cegada por el dolor y buscaría venganza utilizando la guitarra como su arma.

Mimi: Sora detente ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

Sora: Me la van a pagar los dos.

Tai: ¿Qué?

Sora: ¡Dije que me la van a pagar los dos!

No pude impedirlo, Sora se abalanzó contra Tai para golpearlo con la guitarra pero afortunadamente este logró esquivar el golpe, y solo se oyó como resonaba la guitarra por el impacto pero afortunadamente no se rompió.

Sabía que debía detenerla, me aventé contra a Sora que había soltado la guitarra y le pedí a Tai que huyera lo antes posible, pero el tonto no se llevó la guitarra consigo, Sora me aventó y volvió a tomar la guitarra para ir por Tai que había corrido al segundo piso.

Mimi: ¡Sora espera! Sabes lo que esa guitarra significa para Matt.

Sora: Lo sé, por eso la estrellaré sobre la cabeza de Tai así matare dos pájaros de un tiro y me vengare de los dos.

Mimi: Pero Sora.

Sora no me escuchó corrió hacia las escaleras en busca de Tai, yo la seguí tratando de hacer que entrara en razón pero ella no entendía de razones estaba cegada por el dolor. Buscó a Tai por todos lados, en el baño, en el cuarto de tu padre, en el cuarto de visitas y por último en tu cuarto. Mientras Sora buscaba a Tai por todo el cuarto, yo le hablaba y le pedía que entrara en razón pero ella me ignoraba, entonces encontró a Tai bajo la cama, lo jaló hasta sacarlo, vi como las uñas de Tai se aferraban al suelo intentado agarrase de algo pero fue imposible, Sora contaba en esos momentos con una fuerza sobre humana, estaba apunto de estrellar la guitarra contra él, Tai temblaba y lloraba como un bebé.

Tai: Oye, yo no lloro yo soy todo un hombre y todo lo que has dicho es falso.

Mimi: No te entrometas Tai, tú ya tuviste tu oportunidad.

Como decía, Tai lloraba como un bebé recién nacido cuando yo valerosamente me interpuse entre los dos, Sora se detuvo y por última vez intenté hacerla entrar en razón.

Mimi: Sora, sé lo que sientes, se cuanto te esforzaste en ese pastel y cuantas noches te desvelaste pensando en cual era el mejor para hacer, pero debes olvidar y perdonar y si no quieres te comprendo desquítate con Tai pero mi pobre Matt no tiene la culpa, el fue arrastrado por la mente perversa de él.

Dije apuntando a Tai, que al ver que las cosas estaban en su contra tragó saliva nervioso.

Mimi: Ten golpéalo con esto.

Le dí a Sora un bat de béisbol, pero ella lo aventó, dijo que los dos tenían que pagar, que los dos habían sido los culpables y los dos pagarían. Me hizo a un lado y empezó a aventar golpes con la guitarra a diestra y siniestra, Tai esquivó todos los golpes, y la guitarra sorprendentemente no se rompió, solo sonaba a cada golpe. Tai corrió por todo el cuarto esquivando cada golpe hasta que logró salir del cuarto, quedó prisionero entre el barandal y Sora que se acercaba a él amenazante, tragó saliva, Sora alzó la guitarra a lo alto y aunque intenté detenerla ya era muy tarde, había estrellado la guitarra sobre Tai y esta se había roto y Tai había quedado inconciente en el suelo con un enorme Chichón. Así que en conclusión que se haya roto la guitarra es culpa de Sora y Tai no mía.

Matt miró a su novia, su historia sin duda alguna era más convincente que la de Tai, pero había algo que no le checaba, si Mimi no había tenido nada que ver ¿Por qué tenía esa cara de culpable cuando llegó? Ahí había gato encerrado.

Sora: Eso no fue lo que sucedió.

Protestó esta vez la chica de cabellos cortos que dio un paso al frente y miró con severidad a sus dos amigos para después mirar a Matt fijamente, el rubio la observó persistentemente, tenía la esperanza de que Sora le dijera la verdad, después de todo era la más madura de los tres.

Sora: Ahora es mi turno yo te diré lo que en realidad pasó.

**Versión de los hechos según Sora.**

Tal y como lo ha dicho Mimi, cuando llegamos Tai y yo discutíamos sobre lo que había pasado en el partido de futbol, que he de decir y de recalcar que perdieron ese partido porque Tai es un idiota.

Tai: Oye eso no es cierto, ya te dije que no tenía opción.

Sora: Guarda silencio Tai es mi turno de contar los hechos.

Tai no respondió cruzó los brazos molesto, y dejó que su amiga continuara con su relato.

Bueno como decía Tai es un idiota y por eso perdieron el partido, pero esa es otra historia. Total cuando llegamos Mimi efectivamente estaba frente al espejo simulando ser una estrella de Rock y Tai y yo discutíamos, hasta que vimos a Mimi con la guitarra, cosa que se nos hizo extraña ya que ella siempre ha odiado esa guitarra porque dice que se roba tu atención, en fin Tai le preguntó por que la traía y Mimi dijo que porque la hacía ver con más personalidad y volvió a mirarse contra el espejo simulando modelar para alguna revista, Tai y yo no le dimos importancia y continuamos con nuestra discusión sobre el partido.

Cuando las cosas estaban por ponerse feas Mimi intervino y fue entonces que Tai hizo su comentario sobre el pastel, yo me sentí fatal me había esforzado tanto en ese pastel, así que no lo soporté más y me fui sobre Tai para molerlo a golpes, pero Mimi intervino y me pidió que me tranquilizara.

Mimi: Sora tranquila, entiendo que quieras matarlo, pero no crees que tal vez exageras, es como si Tai quisiera matar a Matt porque fue el quien se comió su chocolate favorito que guardaba en su mochila.

Tai: ¿Queeeé? ¿Matt fue quien se comió mi chocolate favorito? ¿El que había guardado desde mi última visita a Okinawa porque es el único lugar donde los venden y que guardaba para una ocasión especial?

Mimi: ¿No lo sabías?

En efecto Mimi había vuelto a abrir la boca de más, yo intenté tranquilizar a Tai pero estaba furioso aventaba todo lo que estaba a su paso diciendo algo de que quería venganza, que te daría donde más te dolía.

Mimi: ¿Por favor Tai no me hagas nada?

Suplicó Mimi pensando que se refería a ella, pero Tai rió y dijo que no se refería a ella sino a la guitarra a la cual señaló con el dedo.

Mimi: ¿Qué intentas decir que Matt quiere más a esa guitarra que a mí?

Tai: Sí, Matt sufrirá al ver su guitarra rota, además a ti no te puedo hacer nada Mimi va en contra de la ley, en cambio esa guitarra se ve tan frágil y vulnerable.

Tai comenzó a caminar letalmente hacia la guitarra que Mimi había dejado en su lugar, sus ojos gritaban venganza, mientras se acercaba a paso lento. Mimi tomó la guitarra y la alejó de Tai alegando que no dejaría que le hiciera algo a la guitarra que tanto amaba Matt. Tai sonrió con malicia y se acercó a Mimi.

Tai: Vamos Mimi será bueno para los dos, yo tendré mi venganza y tú te desharás de lo único que se interpone entre Matt y tú.

Mimi pareció dudarlo, miró la guitarra y luego miró a Tai que sonreía, cada vez se miraba más fuera de sí.

Mimi: Pero Matt quiere mucho esta guitarra.

Tai: Sí y hasta me atrevería a decir que más que a ti.

Aquellas palabras resonaron fuertemente en la mente de Mimi y en un instante su mirada cambió, se miraba molesta y llena de rencor hacia esa guitarra.

Tai: Vamos Mimi rómpela es tu oportunidad Matt creerá que fue un accidente.

Mimi: Matt creerá que fue un accidente.

Mimi comenzó a reír como una loca y alzó la guitarra a lo alto, estaba dispuesta a estrellarla contra el piso pero se detuvo.

Mimi: No puedo, esta guitarra significa mucho para Matt.

Sora: Mimi me asustaste pensé que si lo harías.

Dije un poco más tranquila al ver que se había detenido, pero ella volvió a reír con malicia y extendió la guitarra a Tai.

Mimi: Yo no puedo hacerlo pero tú sí.

Tai tomó la guitarra y estaba a punto de estrellarla contra el suelo cuando yo me abalancé contra él y le quite la guitarra corriendo hasta el otro extremo de la sala, ambos me miraron furiosos, y comenzaron a caminar hacia mí con cara de zombies, estaban cegados por la venganza, abracé la guitarra con fuerza y al sentirlos cercas grité con todas mis fuerzas, ambos me tomaron y me llevaron hasta una silla, donde me ataron Mimi me arrebató la guitarra mientras Tai me amarraba y los dos volvieron a reír como locos.

Mimi: Te concedo el honor.

Dijo Mimi entregándole la guitarra a Tai quien la estrelló en el suelo y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Matt miró perplejo a Sora, el realmente esperaba que su amiga le dijera la verdad no que le saliera con otra historia fantasiosa como Tai y Mimi, para empezar ni siquiera había señas de que la hubieran amarrado contra una silla.

Tai: Eso no es cierto.

Mimi: Eso es mentira.

Sora: Claro que no, eso fue lo que pasó Tai rompió la guitarra.

Tai: Claro que no, fue Mimi.

Mimi: No fue Sora.

Los tres chicos comenzaron a pelear sobre quien había sido el culpable, Matt no decía nada solo los miraba, estaba perdiendo la paciencia y una pequeña vena comenzaba a resaltar en su sien en señal de enfado, no podía creerlo ninguno le había dicho la verdad ¿Qué acaso no podía confiar en ellos?

Las voces de Tai, Mimi y Sora peleando resonaba fuertemente en su mente a tal grado que lo hicieron perder la paciencia y explotar.

Matt :¡Ya basta! ¡Es obvio que los tres están mintiendo!

Gritó Matt bastante molesto. Tai, Sora y Mimi guardaron silencio y vieron al rubio, estaba furioso inclusive más que cuando vio su guitarra rota.

Matt: Váyanse los tres ahora.

Tai: Vamos Matt no es para tanto.

Matt: Dije ahora.

Matt señaló la puerta y los tres caminaron como niños regañados hasta la puerta, sabían que habían hecho mal y que Matt no estaba en condiciones de hablar, por eso les había pedido que se fueran.

Mimi: Pero Matt yo…

Dijo Mimi al pasar al lado de Matt, se sentía tan mal de verlo así.

Matt: Por favor Mimi, vete.

Dijo simplemente, Mimi agachó su mirada intentado no empezar a llorar, en cuanto Sora se percató de la reacción de la chica fue hasta ella y la abrazó.

Sora: Ven Mimi hablaran cuando Matt esté más tranquilo.

Mimi asintió y caminó hasta la puerta juntó con Sora donde las esperaba Tai.

Una vez que salieron los tres y cerraron la puerta Matt suspiró y caminó hasta su guitarra, la observó y vio que no tenía arreglo, tendría que ahorrar para comprase otra, volvió a suspirar, tal vez había exagerado un poco en su reacción pero es que adoraba su guitarra y entonces una idea le vino a la mente, todas las historias coincidían en algo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Dejó la guitarra en el sillón y caminó hasta su habitación ya mañana arreglaría las cosas, por el momento lo único que quería era dormir.

Afuera del departamento Mimi lloraba a mares, de seguro Matt terminaría con ella y no la iba a querer ver en el resto de su vida.

Mimi: buaaaa no yo no quiero que termine conmigo yo lo amoooo

Sora: Tranquila Mimi no creo que Matt termine contigo.

Tai: Así es Mimi el te quiere demasiado como para terminarte por una tontería como esta.

Mimi: Pero no era ninguna tontería era su guitarra buaaaaa de seguro me odiaaaaa.

Sora: Dirás nos odia a todos, esta vez si nos excedimos.

Tai: Sí metimos la pata.

Mimi: Yo no quiero que me odieeee buaaa.

Sora abrazó a Mimi, la pobre castaña estaba desesperada, estaba segura que Matt terminaría con ella.

Sora: No te preocupes Mimi ya se le pasará.

Tai: Deberíamos hacer algo para emendar lo que hicimos.

Mimi: ¡Ya sé!

Dijo Mimi emocionada apartándose del regazo de Sora con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro y comenzó a contarle a sus amigos su plan.

Eran las diez de la mañana, Matt se encontraba en el parque recargado en un árbol esperando la llegada de sus dos amigos y su novia. Tai le había llamado en la noche y le había pedido que fuera al parque por que tenían algo que decirle, Matt pensó que le dirían lo que en realidad había sucedido, pero eso ya no le importaba, le había estado dando vueltas al asunto toda la noche y ya no le preocupaba que su guitarra estuviera rota, podía comprarse otra, ahora le preocupaba algo más importante, algo que tenía que ver con su relación con Mimi y que de seguir así no podían continuar juntos, así que tenía que hablar con ella lo antes posible.

Tai, Sora y Mimi llegaron juntos, Tai escondía algo tras de sí pero Matt no se dio cuenta de ello, casi no vio a sus amigos, él había clavado su mirada de inmediato en Mimi.

Matt: ¿Para que me hicieron venir?

Mimi: Queríamos pedirte una disculpa por lo de tu guitarra nunca fue nuestra intención romperla.

Sora: Así es, fue un accidente.

Matt: No sé preocupen es solo una guitarra después de todo.

Tai: Aun así, sabemos cuanto significaba para ti esa guitarra, por eso te hemos traído esto.

Tai sacó lo que escondía tras de si y se lo extendió a Matt, era un estuche que al parecer no estaba vacío. Matt abrió los ojos sorprendido y tomó el estuche para abrirlo y encontrarse con una hermosa guitarra color azul rey con unas líneas blancas como decoración. No podía creerlo era más hermosa que su guitarra anterior.

Matt: Ustedes… ¿Cómo?

Tai: Reunimos todos nuestros ahorros y te compramos una guitarra nueva en compensación por la que rompimos.

Matt: Gracias chicos, no debieron, bueno si debieron.

Los cuatro rieron, Matt no podía creerlo era tan hermosa su nueva guitarra, dio un acordé y quedó maravillado por su sonido, miró a sus amigos que lo miraban con una amplia sonrisa, sin duda eran los mejores amigos que podía tener, miró de nuevo su guitarra y esta vez vio a Mimi, ella también sonreía, miró de nuevo su guitarra y su semblante cambio a uno más serio, tenía que hablar con ella. Guardó la guitarra en el forro y miró a sus amigo de nuevo.

Matt: Gracias chicos.

Tai: No nos lo agradezcas te las debíamos.

Matt sonrió y asintió, se colgó la guitarra en la espalda y miró a Mimi.

Matt: Mimi necesito hablar contigo.

Mimi sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, Matt se miraba muy serio, seguro terminaría con ella. No hizo más que asentir con la cabeza y siguió a Matt que se había adelantado unos pasos, volteo a ver a sus amigos preocupada y sus caras no la ayudaron mucho ellos también se miraban preocupados. Siguió a Matt hasta llegar a una fuente donde el rubio se detuvo y dejó la guitarra en el suelo para voltear a ver a la castaña.

Mimi: Matt lo que paso ayer, yo…

Matt: No vine hablar de eso, vine a hablar de nosotros.

No podía ser, Matt la iba a terminar estaba segura, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Sintió como un nudo se formó en su garganta y las lágrimas comenzaban a invadir sus ojos, no quería que él terminara con ella, lo amaba, no sabía como iba sobrevivir si Matt la terminaba, su mundo se iba ir abajo.

Matt: ¿En realidad crees que quiero más a una guitarra que a ti?

Mimi lo miró sorprendida, eso no era un ya no te quiero, ni un terminamos era solo una pregunta de cómo se sentía ella.

Mimi: ¿Qué?

Matt: ¿Qué si en realidad crees que quiero más a una guitarra que a ti?

Mimi: bueno, hay veces en las que sí, le pones demasiada atención a tu música que creo que no tienes tiempo para mí.

Contestó Mimi con sinceridad y Matt se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

Matt: Por favor no vuelvas a pensar eso, nada es más importante que tú en mi vida.

Mimi: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Preguntó Mimi aforrándose al abrazo de Matt.

Matt: Claro que lo digo en serio, me dolió mucho saber que tu pensabas eso.

Dijo Matt apartándose de ella para verla, y encontrarse con una Mimi con los ojos empapados.

Matt: ¿Qué pasa Mimi?

Mimi: Es que yo pensé que tú… que tú…

Matt: ¿Pensaste que iba a terminar contigo?

Mimi no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Matt: ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?

Mimi: Es que rompimos tu guitarra y yo pensé que me odiabas y no querías volver a verme.

Matt sonrió enternecido, volvió a abrazar a su novia quien comenzó a llorar de nuevo al sentir como la abrazaba.

Matt: Tontita, ¿cómo crees que rompería contigo por algo como eso? Los accidentes pasan, sé que no lo hicieron apropósito, además por nada del mundo rompería contigo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y

Te Amo.

Mimi se separó de Matt para verlo, el tomó con ambas manos el rostro de ella y limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas de la chica que sonrió.

Mimi: Soy una tonta ¿Verdad?

Matt: Sí pero eres la tontita que yo amo.

Mimi sonrió al igual que Matt que se acercó a ella y la besó con ternura demostrándole cuanto la amaba. Mientras que entre los arbustos Tai y Sora observaban la escena.

Sora: ¿No son lindos?

Tai: Sí quien diría que Matt fuera tan cursi.

Sora le dio un codazo a Tai que se quejó y miró molesto a su amiga.

Sora: Por cierto, ¿cómo esta eso de que yo te confesé mi amor?

Tai: Vamos Sora, solo era para darle sazón a la historia, además no estaría mal, yo no me negaría.

Sora se sonrojo por completo por el comentario de Tai que rió al ver la reacción de la chica y recibió un sopapo por parte de esta que se puso de pie y se alejó del lugar pensando que tal vez no sería mala idea hacerlo.

Matt y Mimi se separaron lentamente y se sonrieron al verse, ella se recargó en el pecho de Matt aun abrazada a él y le susurró que lo amaba, él la abrazó con más fuerza y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de ella sin duda alguna ella valía todas las guitarras del mundo y mucho más.

Fin

**Lo que en realidad sucedió.**

Matt: Enseguida regreso, solo iré por unas cosas tú espera aquí a Tai y a Sora no han de tardar en llegar.

Mimi: Claro.

Contestó Mimi con una sonrisa que desprendió otra del rostro de su novio, quien se acercó a ella y la beso en la frente para después irse.

Mimi se sentó en el sillón era aburrido esperar y en la tele no había nada bueno, ¿qué podía hacer? Paseó su mirada por todo el departamento y entonces la vio, ahí estaba ella, su gran rival, era hermosa, y tenía unas curvas envidiables, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la guitarra de Matt la tomó y la observó por unos instantes ¿Cómo podía Matt ponerle más atención a ese objeto sin vida que a ella? Era absurdo, la volvió a ver y se dio cuenta de que la guitarra combinaba con su ropa, tal vez no era tan mala como creía, se paró y caminó hasta un espejo y le gustó lo que vio en él, la guitarra la hacia ver genial. Comenzó a modelar y simular ser rockera cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron Tai y Sora que peleaban sobre algo del futbol, Tai la vio jugar a ser una rockera y rió llamando la atención de ella y de Sora que al parecer también le causo gracia. Mimi se sonrojó a más no poder y caminó hasta sus amigos.

Mimi: ¿De que se ríen?

Tai: De que te esta empezando a afectar ser novia de Matt, mira que nunca te he imaginado como rockera.

Mimi: Cállate tonto solo estaba jugando.

Contestó Mimi sonrojada.

Tai: Sí claro.

Sora: Y ¿Qué haces con la guitarra de Matt pensé que era tu archienemiga?

Tai: ¿Archienemiga? ¿Por qué?

Sora: Por que Mimi jura que Matt le presta más atención a esa guitarra que a ella.

Tai: Yo no entiendo porque las mujeres siempre salen con eso, uno no puede tener un hobbie porque enseguida andan llorando que les prestamos más atención que a ellas.

Sora: Por que es la verdad, solo mírate a ti con el futbol, al parecer no tienes otra cosa en la cabeza, y aun así te atreves a fallar en el partido.

Tai: Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa.

Sora: Claro que lo és.

Tai y Sora empezaron a pelear sobre el partido de nuevo, Mimi los vio y suspiró cansada cuando esos dos hablaban de futbol no había quien los parara y las veces que había algún partido en la tele y que por lo regular Sora y Tai le daban a los equipos contrarios, era posible que entre ellos estallara la tercera guerra mundial, pero que podía hacer, eso era lo divertido de la relación entre Tai y Sora.

Tai: Así, pues Matt y yo fuimos los que salamos tú pastel.

Mimi abrió los ojos como plato ¿había oído bien? ¿Tai le había confesado a Sora la verdad de su pastel arruinado? ¿Qué no hablaban de futbol? ¿Cómo habían llegado a lo del pastel? Mimi miró a Sora, parecía un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

Mimi: Tai será mejor que corras.

Tai no lo duró ni un segundo y le hizo caso a Sora quien lo comenzó a corretear por todo el apartamento gritándole que lo mataría.

Sora: ¿Cómo pudieron? Me esmere tanto en ese pastel.

Tai: Ya te dije que no sabía que era para mí pensé que era para tu tonto amigo, ese que se junta contigo en la clase de química.

Se defendió el chico mientras corría por todo el departamento seguido por Sora y esta a su vez seguida por Mimi que corría con la guitarra en la mano.

Mimi: Sora Tranquilízate, no es para tanto, ya pasó. Es como si Tai quisiera vengarse porque Matt se comió su chocolate favorito ese que guardaba en su mochila con Tanto afán.

Tai se paró repentinamente y Sora chocó con el provocando que los dos cayeran en el suelo sin embargo Tai se levantó como un resorte y se dirigió a Mimi molesto causando que la chica retrocediera asustada.

Tai: ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué tu novio que?

Mimi: Que Matt fue quien se comió tu chocolate.

Confesó la castaña atemorizada por la mirada de Tai.

Sora: Ya déjala Tai no es su culpa además solo era un chocolate.

Tai: No era solo un chocolate, era mi chocolate de Okinawa solo ahí los venden, lo guardaba para un momento especial

Sora: Ahora vez lo que yo sentí cuando tú y Matt arruinaron mi pastel.

Tai iba a protestar pero se quedó callado, Sora tenía razón, ella se había esforzado mucho con aquel pastel, Mimi se lo había dicho cuando los regañó a él y a Matt por lo que habían hecho, sin embargo el nunca se había atrevido a hablar con ella del tema mucho menos a disculparse.

Tai: Tienes razón Sora y lo siento, perdóname por haber estropeado tu pastel, fue muy infantil de mi parte.

Sora lo miró sorprendida por unos segundos, no esperaba que Tai se disculpara pero le alegraba que lo hiciera así que sonrió.

Sora: Te perdono Tai.

Tai sonrió al igual que Mimi a quien le alegraba ver que la pelea había terminado.

Mimi: Bueno en vista de que todo se arregló seguiré viendo lo genial que me veo con la guitarra de Matt.

Tai: Espera, quiero ver como me veo yo.

Mimi entre cerró los ojos y miró a Tai no muy convencida.

Mimi: No ya lo tomé primero.

Tai: Pero ya te viste tú me toca a mi, no ves que Matt no me deja ni tocarla.

Protestó Tai tomando parte de la guitarra pero Mimi no la soltó y tomó con fuerza la cabeza de la guitarra mientras Tai jalaba la parte posterior.

Mimi: Por algo será, y no necesitas verte, de una vez te digo que no te veras tan genial como mi Matt.

Tai: Eso ya lo veremos, estoy seguro que puedo verme más genial que Matt.

Mimi: Que no.

Tai: Que sí.

Tai y Mimi comenzaron a jalar la guitarra con fuerza lo cual empezó a preocupar a Sora, de seguro la terminarían rompiendo, lo mejor era alejarlos de la guitarra así que intervino tomando la guitarra por el medio.

Sora: Ninguno de los dos, no es un juguete la van a romper.

Dijo Sora con voz autoritaria pero Tai y Mimi la ignoraron así que ella también empezó a jalar.

Mimi: Que no.

Tai: Que sí, Mimi no seas egoísta.

Sora: Que la suelten los dos la van a romper.

Los tres aplicaron fuerza al mismo tiempo jalado la guitarra.

T, S, M: ¡Esta bien!

Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo y soltaron a la par la guitarra provocando que esta cayera al suelo con fuerza partiéndose en dos. Los tres se quedaron paralizados al ver la guitarra rota, Matt los mataría a los tres, los haría picadillo uno por uno.

¡Fue tu culpa! Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo apuntándose unos a otros, Tai apuntaba a Mimi, Mimi a Sora y Sora a Tai. Los tres se vieron y permanecieron e silencio un segundo para volver a gritar al mismo tiempo ¡No, tuya! Ahora, Sora apuntaba a Mimi, Mimi a Tai y Tai a Sora.

Sora: No tiene caso, fue culpa de los tres.

Dijo Sora resignada dejando de apuntar a Mimi, quien al igual que Tai la imitaron y dejaron de apuntar. Mimi tomó la guitarra la observó no tenía arreglo, los ojos se le comenzaron inundar de lágrimas, Matt terminaría con ella. Mimi y Tai comenzaron a correr en pánico por toda la casa una Mimi llorando y gritando que Matt terminaría con ella, Tai pos su parte corría y gritaba que Matt los iba a matar a todos, que los haría pesaditos. Sora suspiró al ver a sus amigos histéricos corriendo por todo el departamento esa no era la mejor manera de solucionar el problema, tomó a los dos por el cuello de su camisa y los detuvo al mismo tiempo haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

Sora: Mimi deja de llorar y tú Tai con ponerte histérico no arreglaras nada.

Mimi: Es que Matt va terminar conmigo, ama demasiado su guitarra cuando sepa que la rompimos nos va a odiar.

Tai: Dirás las va a odiar, nos vemos, yo me voy antes de que llegue Matt ahí me cuentan como les fue.

Dijo Tai dirigiéndose a la puerta pero Sora lo detuvo del cuello de la camisa.

Sora: Esto es culpa de los tres y los tres le diremos.

Tai: ¡Estas loca! ¡Nos va a matar! Es más estoy pensando cambiarme de nombre y mudarme de país.

Sora: No seas exagerado, Matt va a comprender, además si te vas Mimi y yo le diremos a Matt que todo fue tu culpa y créeme que Matt te encontrará así estés en Timbuktu.

Tai suspiró Sora tenía razón era mejor compartir la culpa que echársela a uno solo, así por lo menos Matt tendría que dividir su furia entre tres. Así que regresó y se sentó en el sillón donde Sora hacía todo lo posible por consolar a Mimi diciéndole, que no terminaría con ella y que tenía que estar tranquila para cuando el regresara poder aclararle las cosas. Así los tres amigos se quedaron sentados esperando la llegada del rubio.

**Ahora sí Fin**

Mimato196

9 de Febrero del 2011


End file.
